Mad Cow Bot
Not to be confused with Mad Cow Mad Cow Bot was a heavyweight robot which competed in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, entered by Team Think Tank. It reached the second round of the US Championship and the Tag Team Terror – the latter alongside Texas Tornado – but lost to a Judges’ decision on both occasions after losing drive on one side. Design Mad Cow Bot was an invertible two-wheeled robot armed with a large aluminum spinning drum and a set of rear wedges. It was painted white and black to resemble a cow, and featured two Etek drive motors which gave it a combined power output of 16hp, while its weapon was powered by a powerful Magmotor. While its drum proved powerful and the robot had a high top speed of 30mph, Mad Cow Bot’s weapon could only spin up in one direction, potentially reducing its efficiency when it was flipped over. Additionally, it was difficult to control, while its wheels were exposed and vulnerable to losing drive after violent impacts. The latter issue ultimately compromised Mad Cow Bot’s performances throughout Extreme Warriors. Robot History Season 2 Mad Cow Bot first fought in the US Championship. It competed in Heat B, and faced Trilobyte and Manta in its first round battle. Mad Cow Bot began tentatively, driving round the arena while Manta pushed Trilobyte into a CPZ. It then chased both robots across the arena before nudging Trilobyte a few times after it became immobilized, ripping part of its fur off with the drum at one point. Mad Cow Bot rode up Trilobyte’s wedge just before Refbot counted it out, and was momentarily driven over by Sir Killalot as he reversed after parading Trilobyte around and overbalanced. Mad Cow Bot progressed to the second round, where it fought The Bat. It darted across the arena before spinning to get its drum into position, only to be flipped over by The Bat’s flywheel. Mad Cow Bot retaliated by slamming into The Bat, ripping off one of its wings and jamming its flywheel, but appeared to lose drive to one side following this hit, spinning in circles on the Drop Zone square as it struck The Bat again, tearing off the other wing. Mad Cow Bot continued to spin in circles and tear into The Bat’s armor with its drum, before The Bat pressed the pit release button and was pushed away by Sir Killalot. Sgt. Bash came in to separate both robots as they came together, with Mad Cow Bot losing the drive belt to its drum as it spun around again and The Bat pushed it onto the Flame Pit. Mad Cow Bot continued spinning over the Flame Pit until ‘cease’ was called, and the battle went to a judges’ decision despite it having lost full mobility for a sustained amount of time. The decision went against it, eliminating Mad Cow Bot from the US Championship, although Mick Foley later addressed the outcome as a split decision. Mad Cow Bot also fought in the Tag Team Terror, paired with Texas Tornado. In the first round, they fought Trilobyte and Trackzilla, with Texas Tornado and Trilobyte starting first. It stayed in its corner for much of the early stages until coming out to help Texas Tornado attack Trackzilla, which itself was tagged by Trilobyte. Mad Cow Bot got under Trackzilla with its drum before backing away and spinning over the Disc of Doom as all four robots met in the middle of the arena. It pushed Trackzilla again as Sir Killalot approached, before hitting Refbot and getting attacked by Dead Metal after another slam on Trackzilla. It returned to help Texas Tornado attack Trackzilla again, before spinning around in circles as Trilobyte drove itself into the pit. Meanwhile, Trackzilla had become immobilized next to the wall and was sliced into by Dead Metal before being picked up by Sir Killalot’s jaws and placed on the Floor Flipper, allowing Mad Cow Bot and Texas Tornado to proceed to the second round. There, they faced Sir Force A Lot and G-Force, with Texas Tornado again starting first alongside Sir Force A Lot. Mad Cow Bot and G-Force left their corners shortly after the opening moments, with Mad Cow Bot spinning across the Disc of Doom before briefly buffeting Sir Force A Lot’s side panels. Sir Force A Lot then pushed it over a flame jet and against the wall, leaving it spinning in circles again as one of its sides caught fire. Mad Cow Bot played very little part in the later stages as Texas Tornado was eventually pitted by Sir Force A Lot and G-Force was counted out by Refbot after being attacked by Dead Metal. However, it and Sir Force A Lot finished the battle by pushing each other, although it was unable to drive straight at all by the time ‘cease’ was called. The judges’ decision ultimately went against Mad Cow Bot and Texas Tornado, eliminating them from the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Intriverter.jpg|InTriVerter in BattleBots ReIntriverter.png|Re-Intriverter as it appeared in Robotica Season 3 Ringmaster sf02.jpg|Ringmaster Vdd.jpg|VDD Team Think Tank also competed with InTriVerter in Robotica Season 2, and BattleBots Season 4.0. They also with Re-Intriverter in Robotica Season 3 and with Ringmaster in BattleBots, not to be confused with the 2016 entry of the same name. Ringmaster was very successful, earning four combat wins and only one loss, reaching the Round of 16 in the process. Team Think Tank also built an insect class spinner named VDD, which was inducted to the Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2005. This was scaled up into a heavyweight design, VD6.0 which entered the 2009 BattleBots live tournament in Vallejo with great success, defeating four robots including SubZero and Tombstone, only losing to Brutality and Root Canal. In 2016, Team Think Tank returned to BattleBots for its second season on ABC, captained by Bradley Warren Hanstad, with Ted Shimoda of Mad Cow Bot's team present. They entered with Bad Kitty, a robot which used the core design of VD6.0, but was surrounded by a pink feline mould, housing its powerful vertical spinner. The young daughter of Team Think Tank also drove an invertible minibot equipped with a wedge. However, Bad Kitty did not qualify directly for the main series, instead vying for a position in the main competition during BattleBots: The Gears Awaken, where Bad Kitty was ultimately defeated by Black Ice in a three-way rumble. After this appearance on BattleBots, Team Bad Kitty was formed in its own right, with no further connection to Team Think Tank. Most recently, the separate Team Bad Kitty competed at RoboGames in 2018 with Cataclysm, loaned to the team by Team Food Fight. Trivia *Mad Cow Bot was one of the first robots to use what is now one of the leading motor types for spinning weaponry, Etek motors and Magmotors. Mad Cow Bot used two Eteks for drive. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names